


The Day Su Yin Was Made

by JustCallMeHermione



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeHermione/pseuds/JustCallMeHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coming together of Toph and Sokka, the results of which are Su Yin Bei Fong. It's basically my head canon for Tokka relationship. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is going to be a multi-chapter piece about my headcannon for the way in which Su Yin came to be. If you’ve been following my other story, fear not, I am still writing for that one as well. I just have so many ideas and I want to share them with you guys, so I’m gonna write them simultaneously. I also wanted to get started and get my idea out there, so here we go. School has been craycray lately, but I’m from Buffalo and if you’ve watched any sort of news lately, you’ll know I’ve been stranded in my house because 7 feet of snow fell in one blizzard. A little background before we see how Su Yin came to be. I’ve tried devoting most of this time to sleeping and doing homework, but now I’m gonna try to write some more for both fics. Plus maybe a few one shots here and there. Feel free to leave some feedback!

# Chapter 1: Gaoling

“I promise, everything is going to be fine, Linny,” Sokka assured, emphasizing it by squeezing her hand, “You’ll get to visit your grandfather and grandmother and they’ll tell you stories about your extended family. Maybe you’ll get to meet other relatives too.”

She pouted, “But what if I can’t earthbend. Mommy said that they wouldn’t let her do any cool moves when she was my age!”

Sokka was pensive for a moment before he spoke, “I’ll have a word with them to make sure your earthbending instruction remains the same, as long as you keep up with your other studies.”

Lin sighed, “Fine.”

“Good girl,” Sokka praised, smiling down at her. He and Lin were sitting in the back of a Satomobile that was taking them to the Beifong Estate in Gaoling. Sokka looked out the window. Giant fields of green and brown stretched for as far as the eye could see. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. The countryside that surrounded the estate was nothing like the grays and blacks of Republic City. Everything here was quiet and slow-paced, nothing like the hustle and bustle of the city. Sokka looked down at Lin. Her head was bent, so it was hard to see her facial expression, but she was nibbling on her fingers, a sure sign of unease. Poor thing, Sokka thought to himself, She must be going crazy with worry. She has to have some inkling as to what’s going on. She’s a very smart kid. Sokka opened his mouth to ask her something, but was cut off because the Satomobile jerked to a stop in front of a large gate with a picture of a flying boar emblazoned in the center amongst other imagery.

The driver shouted “We’re here!”

Lin jerked her head up at this and stared at the oversized gate in front of her. She couldn’t believe that something so big could exist in such a dull, quiet place. She was awestruck. Sokka smiled at her reaction. She was still so naive behind all her maturity.

“Wow,” she breathed.

Sokka chuckled, “Welcome to the Beifong Estate.”

A man was at the side of the vehicle now, demanding to know who was at the gates. Sokka tapped on the window to get the guard’s attention. The guard stopped questioning the driver to glance at the noise. Sokka waved and smiled at him and pointed towards Lin who was now studying the floor of the Satomobile. A look of realization crossed the guard’s face and then signaled for the gates to be opened. The gates slid inward via earthbending, and then another set of large metal gates behind the first swung open. The Satomobile sprang to life and made it’s way up the long driveway. It came to a stop in front of large, ornate, wooden doors that were very similar to the one’s at Toph’s estate in Republic City.

Lin noticed the similarity. “Hey! Those are just like the doors at my house!”  
“Yepp,” Sokka agreed, “Your grandparents wanted your house to share some features with theirs.”

“Why?” she asked.

“I’m not really sure, Linny. Maybe you can find that out while you’re here. Come on, let’s go inside and get you settled.” Sokka opened the door and slid out of the back, holding the door open so Lin could follow suit. The driver was already out of the car, unpacking Lin’s luggage. Sokka began to walk up the stone steps towards the doors. Lin ran after him, grabbing his hand for support, moral that is. Sokka smiled down at her and squeezed her hand for reassurance. They had reached the front doors, but Sokka hesitated to knock initially. Lin squeezed his hand back and Sokka took this as a sign to proceed. He grabbed the large knocker in front of him and slammed it on the door a few times. Before long, a short man with a the Beifong Family insignia emblazoned on his chest opened the door.

He bowed toward the pair standing outside and asked, “May I help you?”

Sokka and Lin bowed back and he responded, “I’m Sokka, I’m here to drop off Lin, Toph’s daughter.”

“This way please,” the man motioned for the two to follow. He called over his shoulder, “You can leave the luggage here in the foyer. I will get someone to take those up to the young mistress’ room.” The driver nodded and set everything down.

He called after Sokka, “I’ll wait in the car, sir.” Sokka nodded in appreciation as he continued to follow the servant. Lin and Sokka were lead out of the foyer into a long hallway. They turned left a few times then made their way up a small corridor. The man stopped in front of a small, dark wood door and knocked on it lightly. It swung open and revealed a large library filled with books and scrolls of all shapes and sizes. Lin’s eyes lit up at the sight. She had developed a love for reading at a young age. She read everything she could get her hands on. She prayed to the Spirits that her grandparents would let her spend a lot of time in here.

“Mister Sokka and Miss Lin are here,” the servant who had brought the pair to the room announced. He motioned for them to enter the room.

“Lin!” Lao Beifong proclaimed, “I’m so happy you’re here!” Her grandfather approached her with open arms.

“Hello, grandfather,” she replied, letting him wrap himself around her, “How have you been” she inquired politely.

“Absolutely marvellous!” he replied, “I am so very excited you are here! I hope you will enjoy your first stay at the home your mother grew up in.”

“I am very excited too,” she replied honestly, now that she knew there was an entire library stacked with things she could read.

“Sir,” Sokka said, stepping forward, holding out his hand.

“Ah, yes, Sokka. Good to see you,” Lao greeted him, extending his arm for a handshake.

“I trust the trip went smoothly,” Lao inquired after he showed everyone to a seat around one of the many tables in the large library.

“It was very nice,” Sokka replied, “No problems whatsoever.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Lao smiled. He noticed Lin was checking out the books with a pining look on her face.

He addressed her, “I’m told you enjoy reading, Lin.” She nodded to him quickly, turning her head to continue reading the spine of a book near her head. “Excellent,” he continued, “You are welcome here any time you’d like. This library has over a thousand books, each one was collected for certain reasons. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have over the years.”

Lin became ecstatic. “Really?” she exclaimed, “I can read anything in here?”

“Yes, of course,” Lao replied, happy that she was a bookworm too. “I’ve read almost all of them, so I could give you a few suggestions on where to start. I’d also be happy to help you with any piece you find a bit difficult. Of course, you will also have a tutor while you’re here to help you with that sort of thing too.”

“A tutor? You mean I won’t be going to school?” she asked.

“No, dear. We live miles away from the nearest school. Your grandmother and I would much rather pay for a tutor so we can spend time with you, instead of sending you off to a boarding school.”

“Oh, okay then,” she decided she would be able to live with this new situation.

Another knock sounded on the door again and a female servant called out, “Ms. Poppy Beifong” and stepped back as a tall, thin woman with gray hair ornately wrapped on the top of her head, entered the room.

“Lin!” she exclaimed, “I’m so glad you made it!” She walked over to the girl and planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

“Come now, I will show you your room and we can get you out of that and into something I had specially made for you,” Poppy gently ordered.

“Can Sokka come?” Lin asked as she looked up at her grandmother.

Poppy glanced over to the Water Tribe warrior, a look of apprehension on her face as she glanced at the weapons he carried on his persons. She pursed her lips, “Yes. That is fine.”

“I’ll see you all at dinner,” Lao called after the trio as they left the library.

Sokka paused a moment, “Actually sir,” he turned around to address Lao, “I must be going very shortly. I’m needed back at Republic City as soon as possible. There’s a ship that’s waiting for me so I can get to the Fire Nation for an official meeting.”

“Ah,” Lao sounded disappointed, “Well, perhaps if you return to pick up Lin, you can stay a while longer and we can get more acquainted.”

Sokka smiled, “That sounds like an excellent plan! I’ll see you when I return.” Sokka bowed and turned around. He gestured for Poppy and Lin to continue so he can leave Gaoling.

The trio head back the way they came, crossed the extensive foyer, and made their way towards the back of the house.

Poppy spoke as they walked, “This is the ladies’ wing. My rooms are back here. You will be staying in your mother’s old rooms. I had them cleaned up and brightened a bit. I hope you enjoy them,” she explained to Lin.

“I’m sure I’ll love it here,” Lin said with a hint of despair in her voice. Her grandparents’ estate was beautiful. She was excited to spend the summer here. She was sure she’d be able to learn a lot of new things and get to know her grandparents and maybe learn more about her own mother. After all, they didn’t seem as bad as her mother let on.

They stopped in front of a door on the right of a hallway and opened it. She allowed Lin and Sokka to enter it before she began to explain, “This is your bed room. The door on the far left is your closet. I had the seamstresses working on an entire new, lighter wardrobe for you. You can check it out in a bit. The door on the far right is your own powder room, complete with the latest indoor plumbing features. If there is anything else you wish to have in here, please don’t hesitate to ask me, your grandfather, or any of the servants. We all want you to enjoy your time here.” Lin’s eyes widened at the thought. Anything she wanted? The possibilities were endless.

Sokka chuckled, “Don’t get greedy, Linny. Try to only ask for things you absolutely need or can’t live without.”

Poppy nodded in agreement, “Why, yes of course!” Lin nodded in understanding, choosing to remain quiet to take in her surroundings. Towards the right, a four poster bed with shades of green and gold draped around it sat, unused for years. On the opposite wall was a vanity with a stool and mirror. Along the far wall there were giant windows with light curtains hanging high.

“Is that a door?” Lin inquired.

“Why yes,” Poppy began, “You have your own little garden out that door. You can use it as you wish. Plant whatever flowers you like in it and such.”

“Wow,” Lin breathed, “This is so incredible.” She looked up at her grandmother and bowed, “Thank you so much, Grandmother.”

“Anything for you dear,” the elder woman smiled, reaching for Lin to stand up so they could embrace. The two separated and smiled at one another. Sokka stood nearby, feeling like a part of the background. He smiled. Lin seemed to be warming up to the place and he was glad for it. Some fresh air and safety was just what the girl needed.

“Now,” Poppy declared, “Let’s get you into a new outfit and then we can walk Sokka out and I’ll give you the rest of the tour.”

“Okay,” Lin agreed. “Sokka, wait here,” she pointed to a chaise in the one corner of the room. I want you to see my outfit before you go so you can tell Mom and Tenzin and Bumi and Kya and everyone else all about it.”

Sokka smiled, “Of course Linny. I’ll even try to draw it for them!” He chuckled as the girl shook her head disapprovingly as she made her way towards the giant walk in closet.

A few minutes later Lin reappeared. She had on a long beige skirt that went to her ankles. On her top was a dark green tank top with beautiful gold embroidery along the edges. Poppy had quickly plaited her hair and added a cold comb to the top of her head. She had soft looking satin slippers on her feet that were the same color of her top with the same gold embroidery.

Sokka looked up as he heard the excited padding of Lin’s feet as they ran across the ornate marble floor. The clack of Poppy’s heels were right behind her. He beamed. Lin looked radiant and her face was light up like a Republic City skyscraper at midnight.

“Well?” she exclaimed, “How do I look?”

“Absolutely stunning,” Sokka replied, standing up and crossing the gap that separated them to embrace her.

“You look like a proper little lady,” Sokka told her.

“Yes she does,” Poppy agreed, coming up behind them, patting Lin’s shoulder.

Sokka looked down at Lin, a sadness began to overwhelm him. Toph had told Lin that she would just be there for the summer, but Sokka knew the reality was Lin would not be allowed back into the city until the danger was over. His nephews and niece were in the South Pole with his own father right now, waiting out the danger indefinitely and Lin would be here doing the same. He knew he really wouldn’t be able to visit her, which made his heart sink. Lin was like a daughter to him and he did not like the idea of not seeing her for even more than a day.

He swallowed his tears and cleared his throat, “Well, I saw you in your new outfit. I think I have it memorized. I will be able to everyone about it with great detail. I should be heading out now. I have a long drive ahead of me.” Lin looked down at this, hiding the frown that consumed her face.

Poppy rested her hand on Lin’s shoulder, “Come on dear,” she reassured Lin, “Let’s show him out and get the tour started.” She grabbed Lin’s hand and began to head toward the door to show Sokka the way out. Lin quickly grabbed Sokka’s hand in her free one and dragged him along too.

When they reached the foyer he bent down so Lin could wrap her tiny form around him. “Be good, Linny. Try to have some fun and keep up with your studies and your training. Feel free to call or write any time. You know I’ll try to be available.” Lin squeezed tighter, knowing his goodbye was almost over.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll see you before you know it.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Seal the deal?” Lin asked holding out her hand. Sokka nodded. Then they simultaneously spit on their own hand and shook, sealing the deal. Poppy grimaced in disgust in the background.

“Again, you look beautiful Lin. Enjoy your summer,” Sokka said finally. He got up and bowed toward Poppy, “Goodbye Ms. Bei Fong. Send word if anything happens. Toph and I will keep in touch.”

Poppy waved her dainty, noblewoman wave, “Goodbye Sokka. Have a safe journey.”

Sokka took his leave. He hopped in the car and the driver took off. Before the front doors to the manor could close, Lin rushed out at full speed, waving like a madwoman, screaming her final goodbyes. Poppy called after her, afraid she would try to go back to Republic City. She shouted for servants’ help as she tried to catch the little speed demon.

Lin raced the car all the way to the end of the long driveway. She skidded to a halt in the middle of the road as the Satomobile turned back the way they had just came. Out of breath from running and screaming, she doubled over, trying to catch her breath, still waving at the receding car. Sokka watch out the back window, waving back at Lin, trying to contain his composure. Lin stood in the middle of the road, tears silently falling to the ground. Poppy and a few servants eventually caught her, but refrained from trying to reprimand her or drag her back in. They noticed the little girl’s distress and let her be. Lin remained in the road, the adults silently watching her. They all stayed there until the Satomobile was just a black smudge on the horizon.

A/N: So there ya go. Chapter 1. I hope to update shortly what with school winding down and being snowed in and everything. Look for an update over on my Linzin fic very shortly as well. As always feedback and comments are much appreciated!

 


	2. Breakdown

# Chapter 2: Breakdown

Sokka’s face was pressed against the window, drool running down his chin. He was jerked awake when the car came to a screeching halt and his face slammed into the seat in front of him.

“Ugh!” Sokka grunted as he recovered from the abrupt stop.

The driver turned around, “Sorry, sir. But we’re here.”

“Where?” Sokka said groggily. The last thing he remembered seeing was the sun setting behind Yue Bay and Republic City was starting to enlarge as the car got closer.

“The Republic City Police Department headquarters, sir,” the driver responded quizzically, not understanding his passenger’s confusion.

“Oh, right. Thanks for the ride,” Sokka mumbled as he handed over a tip and slammed the door. He stumbled a bit when his legs hit the concrete. He was still groggy and his legs fell asleep from sitting in a car basically all day long. He shook his legs out to try to get the feeling back in them. Once he felt stable on his feet he set off into the building. Once inside he walked up to the front desk and cleared his throat. The lady sitting at the desk kept her head down, continuing to file the papers on her desk. Without looking up she pleasantly asked, “Can I help you?”

“I’m here to see the Chief,” Sokka declared.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the lady continued,  “The Chief is very busy at the moment and wishes to be left alone.”

“Well I have an appointment,” he tried.

“I doubt that. The Chief isn’t taking any appointments until further notice,” she tried to explain, still not looking up.

“Miss,” Sokka inquired, “I’m Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.”

The secretary looked up then, her eyes widened at the realization of who was standing in front of him. She began to trip over her words, “I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll buzz up to her office to let you know you’re here. Here’s a pass to use the elevator.” The secretary handed over a small piece of plastic that had the words ‘elevator access key’ printed on it. Sokka thanked her and made his way towards the elevators. At the elevator doors, Sokka inserted the key into a tiny slit on the wall near the doors to call the elevator down. After a moment, the doors opened with a light bing noise. Once inside he had to re-enter the key so the buttons for each floor would light up. Once they were lit, he punched the button for the top floor. He was stepping out of the elevator in no time.

The top floor of the Police HQ was where most of the important action happened. All of the top officers and detectives had a desk on this floor. Sokka made his way to the opposite side of the large floor. He waved now and then when he saw an officer he recognized. When he got near to the far wall, Toph’s personal secretary, Mayumi, stood up to greet Sokka.

“Hello, Mr. Sokka. You may go right in, she is waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Mayumi! It was nice to see you!” Sokka strode right up to the door and opened it without a knock. The chair at Toph’s desk was facing the opposite way, her head was hanging down slightly. Sokka inched forward into the room and shut the door behind him. He hesitated for a moment. He knew that Toph could sense him, but she hadn’t turned around when he opened the door. He quietly slid forward some more, coming closer to her desk. He stared at her back. Her shoulders were slumped and her breathing seemed unsteady.

“Toph?” Sokka whispered. She didn’t budge. Sokka bridged the gap that was between him and the desk and whispered her name again. She still didn’t move. He made his way around the desk and knelt down so he was at eye level with her. Her cloudy eyes were closed, her mouth wide open taking jagged breaths.

Sokka began to worry and his voice showed it, “Toph? Are you hurt? What’s wrong? Please talk to me.” He gently tucked her long bangs behind her ear. She opened her eyes and moved her head in his direction.

“Meathead,” she managed to whisper.

Sokka smiled, “Hi, Chief. I just got back from dropping off Lin. I wanted to stop by and let you know in person.”

She wiped at the tears, clearing her face. She took a deep breath before speaking, “Thanks for the heads up. How was Lin when you left?”

“At first she was at awe from the look of the house,” Sokka chuckled, remembering her reaction, “Then she got really excited because of your father’s library and he told her she could use it whenever she wants.”

A small smiled curled at her lips, “That’s my baby girl.”

Sokka nodded and continued, “Yeah. Then your mother came and showed us to her room, which used to be your room and Lin liked that. Then she got to wear an outfit that your mom had made for her and Toph, oh I wish you could see her! She was absolutely beautiful. She looked more like she was 16, not 6.” Sokka rambled on about Lin and her outfit, like he had promised her.

He hadn’t noticed how Toph’s face had fallen. He was so caught up with his trip from that day that he didn’t notice his best friend’s emotions. Normally she was so reserved and could hide her emotions, so he never really bothered to watch for her facial expressions. While he was lost in explanation, Toph felt like she was on a downward spiral. The one tiny consolation was the hope that her precious Lin was now safe and secure far from the city, far from that beast. She would never be able to forgive herself if that monster had touched her little girl. He had done such horrible things. The pain, the suffering, all those people who will never be able to see their families, just gone. She was breaking from it all. Never in her life had she seen anything like it. Tears skidded down her face as her mind raced. It started out as the screams she heard that night, of all those people, begging for mercy. Their screams slowly morphed into the screams of her daughter, screams that made a chill run down her spine.

Then suddenly, the ringing in her ears had stopped. The screaming had come to an end. Still in a trance, Toph could barely make out what was going on around her. All she could notice was a touch, his touch. It was gentle, the opposite of what you’d expect from someone as hard and strong as Sokka. The warmth from his hand seemed to radiate up her arm, warming her insides. When she came to, she realized he was kneeling right in front of her. She could feel his breath so close to her face.

He was speaking, almost pleading, “Toph? Are you okay? Please talk to me, Toph.”

“Sokka,” she whispered, her throat hoarse and dry from the sounds she had been trying to stifle.

“Toph, please talk to me. What’s wrong? I’m worried about you,” he begged her.

“It’s nothing, Snoozles. I’m fine. Just a little exhausted. This case has pushed me to my limit. I think I should go home and try to relax for a few hours.”

Sokka sighed, “You know Toph. You may be the greatest earth bender to ever live and you may be the world’s best human lie detector, but you aren’t the only one. I can tell when you’re lying too. I’ve known you for years. I’m not judging you or trying to take pity on you. I genuinely want to help you out.”

Toph was silent. He did know exactly how she was feeling. She normally hid her emotions because she didn’t want people to think she was some weak woman who couldn’t handle a “man’s job.” She was hellbent on disproving those stereotypes, and Spirits help her, she was doing too good a job for it all to fall apart now. But it is Sokka, an inner voice tried to reason with her. This voice was soft and sweet, almost like Katara’s. He’s one of your best friends and does just want to help you. Give him a chance. You never know what may happen. Maybe if he helped, he’d stay around a little while longer and maybe he’d hold your hand more-- The sweet voice was suddenly cut off by one that was deep and booming, kind of like Zuko’s when he was angry, Shut up! It yelled. It’s Sokka your friend. That’s all he’s interested in, keeping his friend safe nothing more. You know the second he can he’s going to jump on a boat and you won’t see him for months. Toph shook her head to clear her mind of the voices that were beginning to argue about her situation.

“Toph?” Sokka prodded once more.

“I’ll be okay. Like I said, I’m just going to try to go home to rest,” she decided finally.

At this Sokka’s face fell. He knew his friend had just let weeks, probably months’ worth of bottled up emotions out when she thought no one was looking. That’s how Toph was though. She would shove how she felt deep inside, let it get to a boil, until it was so hot the lid popped off and all of its contents came spilling over. He hated seeing her like that. If were ever to be granted one single wish by a spirit, he would wish for Toph to always be happy. He loved to see her smile. He especially loved when he made her laugh. Her laugh was the sweetest melody he’d ever heard. Late at night, when he can’t fall asleep, he plays the song of her laugh until he passes out, feeling full of love for his best friend.

He tried to reason with her, “Well, can I at least escort you home so I know you’re safe and will actually get some rest?”

Toph paused before making a decision, “Well, I guess that would be okay. Maybe we can have a cup of tea.” She silently hoped he would say yes and the tea would lead to him staying for dinner which would lead to him passing out on the couch in the living room.

“I suppose I could swing that,” Sokka agreed, “There is a boat waiting for me down in the bay, but it can’t leave without its most important sailor, right?”

Toph hid her disappointment. The Zuko voice hissed, See? I told you he’d be off traipsing the globe the second he could. She just nodded her head. She headed towards the door to leave, but Sokka grabbed her. He turned her toward him and held her chin up so he could look directly into her murky green eyes. He searched her face for any emotion, any inkling of how she felt, anything at all. There was nothing. Her eyes just stayed on her face, unblinking, staring off into some point in space that only she could see. Maybe if I say it… his inner voice reasoned, Tell her how I really feel, then maybe she’d be more open and accepting of me. Then another voice joined in, this one was a whirlwind, almost like Aang when he got really excited. Do it! It exclaimed. It would make her so happy! I can tell she feels the same and is just waiting on you. Now, now, a voice that was wisened and serene, almost like General Iroh’s, Let’s not make any hasty decisions. Toph is your best friend, you don’t want to lose her! You need a little more time to test the waters before any major decision like that is made. After seeing and hearing nothing he stopped searching. He sighed deeply. He removed his hand from beneath her chin and moved to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered by her cheek for a long moment, sending a shock wave through Toph’s body. Her nerve endings begged and pleaded for his touch. The cried out to be caressed by the one her being had loved for as long as she could remember.

Sokka moved his head closer and began to say, “Toph--” but he was cut off by someone who ripped open the door and barged in.The two jumped apart at the intrusion, feeling like their almost intimate moment had been perversely interrupted. They turned toward the intruder. It was Toph’s right hand man, Isamu. Sokka noticed a slight blush on his face. The way the pair must have looked made the man uncomfortable.

“Yes Isamu?” Toph questioned.

Isame cleared his throat, “Sorry for interrupting Chief, but we think we have a new lead in the Jun case. We have to hurry though.”

“Right,” the Chief nodded. She headed out the door, close behind Isamu.

Go! Go with her! Aang’s voice yelled at Sokka. But the boat, Iroh’s tried to counter. Forget the boat! That’s the girl he’s been in love with for as long as he can remember. He needs to go after her! Iroh’s voiced interjected, But he has a duty to others as well. Sokka did not wait for his mind to finish arguing. He allowed his instincts to take action. He ran out of the office and called after the pair, “I’m coming with you!”

**  
A/N: *Professor Farnsworth voice* Good news everybody! Thanks to some neighborly love and politicians getting their shit together and the world’s fastest melt since the last Ice Age, most of my town and the surrounding areas have been dug out from the 6 feet of snow that has been keeping us captive for the past week. Even though we’re free and able to go about our business I’m still going to try and update regularly. That was Ch. 2, setting some more things up. I tried to throw in some Tokka feels and those two being the oblivious, stubborn characters they are. No worries, I promise there will be some real Tokka lovey dovey stuff on the way. The next few chapters will still probably be more about developing the story with a sprinkling of Tokka feels in between. Please leave me feedback! I really appreciate it and try to use it. Did you guys like the voices arguing in their heads? It’s something I’m playing around with and I’d like to know if it’s working. Oh, and if I don’t update before then, I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving (in the U.S. everyone else should have a great Thursday though too)!!**


	3. Another Massacre

Chapter 3: Another Massacre

“Chief, Master Sokka,” Isamu began to brief the two, “We managed to get a mole into Jun’s inner circle and he reported something terrible back.”  
“Well spit it out man! We haven’t got all night!” Toph barked.  
Isamu took a deep breath before continuing, “The mole has reported that there is to be another massacre tonight. It will most likely be similar to the one of the firebenders we saw two weeks ago.” Sokka’s face paled at the mention of what happened before. He hadn’t been at the scene of the crime, but Toph had gotten there right before it happened and before they could make any arrests, the building had to be hosed down because the flames were uncontrollable. The dastardly person or people behind the massacre were completely unknown until the following day. A letter had been sent to the Chief of Police along with all the major newspapers in the city. It revealed that the mastermind was a person named Jun and he or she was hell bent on purging the entire world of “unclean” people. Whatever that meant. Sokka remembered Toph’s reaction to the letter. She was enraged. The thought of some sick twisted person like that on the lam had made her blood boil. From that moment Toph had devoted all of her time to tracking him down and putting an end to the mass murderer’s schemes.   
“I want every man in the surrounding borough to have their lines of communication to be open. They all need to be ready to move in a moment’s notice. I also want my metalbenders to meet us there. We’re going to try and bust in and save those innocent people before that monster can get his hands on anybody,” Toph commanded.  
“Yes, Chief,” Isamu agreed before turning around and reaching for the car’s radio. They were on the way to the sight of the aforementioned massacre: information that the mole was able to send to Headquarters.  
Toph’s hands were balled into fists and her teeth were clenched. Sokka looked over at his friend and decided that from this point on he would be by her side through this entire case, no matter what. He could get someone to fill in for him a little while longer. After this mission he’d go to the boat to relay that message. She was struggling too much with this case and he knew that he belonged with her.  
“Toph,” his voice caused her fists to unclench and her head to drop a little.  
“Hm?” she managed.  
“I’ve decided to stay in Republic City until this asshat is captured and thrown into isolation for the rest of his life.”  
A small smirk appeared on her face, “Thanks, Meathead.” He reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. He dropped her hand when Isamu turned back around to inform the two that they were almost at the designated meeting point. Isamu opened his mouth, but was cut off by a loud KABOOM! that erupted out of nowhere.  
“What was that?” Toph demanded.  
“I don’t know, but there’s smoke coming from where we were headed,” Isamu informed his superior.  
“Just exactly where were we headed?” Sokka questioned.  
Isamu looked down and sighed, “We were on our way to Anuj’s School for Young Earthbenders.”  
Sokka gasped. Toph’s eyes widened.  
“Yeah…” Isamu managed to agree with their horrified remarks.  
“But how…?” Sokka began, but was cut off by the car jerking to a hault. The car was a block away from where the smoke was billowing in the sky. People were crowding the streets, bringing traffic to a standstill. Some people were trying to approach the disaster with curiosity, while others were running, screaming out people’s names.  
“Isamu!” Toph barked, “Get the local burrough on crowd control. Have my metalbenders and a squad of waterbenders close in on the location of the explosion. If there are any flames they need to be snuffed out immediately by the waterbenders. I also want another unit to secure a perimeter of 10 blocks around, we need to stop any suspicious people. The metalbenders and I will work on rescuing any who are trapped. Also get some healers to come immediately.”  
“Yes, Chief!” Isamu replied and immediately got to work on the radio, relaying the chief’s orders.  
Then Toph got out of the car and began making her way towards the disaster area. Sokka trailed behind her, trying to keep up. The crowd began to thin as officers appeared in the streets, directing the pedestrians off the street and telling them to stay as far back as possible. This made it easier for the hulking figure that was Sokka to make it to where Toph had stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape. The waterbenders were hastily dousing the flames that started with the explosion. Her metalbenders were frantically moving debris, calling out for any survivors. Sokka came up and stood beside the chief. He knew she could feel it. He knew that she could feel the lack of heartbeats under the heap that used to be a school for beginning earthbenders. His heart slowly began to break, realizing that inside that building, it was nothing but innocent children. Children just like Lin. He held back tears as he looked over at Toph. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was on her face. She just stood there, blankly taking in what was going on. Then she ran. She ran towards the still burning heap.  
“Toph wait!” Sokka implored, chasing after her. But she didn’t listen she just ran and began moving all the shattered glass and splintered wood that covered a spot. Sokka ran up next to her and joined her in her search, realizing that she sense someone who was still alive under the mess. This realization made him frantic, forcing his body to work faster so they could get to the poor soul underneath it all. Some other officers near them also realized what was happening and joined the search.  
As they cleared more and more debris Sokka could make out faint whimpering. He and the others began to work even harder. Finally, with the help of a few other men, a large beam was moved and a little tuft of ash covered hair stuck out from the mess. Toph used her earthbending to remove the rubble that was close by and was able to pull the person from the debris.  
“It’s okay,” she cooed to the young child, “Everything is okay now. You’re safe.” The little boy buried his face into Toph’s shoulder as she held him, instinctively rubbing his back. Sokka drew near to the two, amazed at what had just happened. Once the little boy calmed down a bit he raised his head and looked around. He let go of Toph, but she still held her hand on his back for support. He looked up at Sokka and smiled.  
“Hi,” Sokka said calmly, “My name is Sokka and this is Chief Toph.” The little boy waved back meekly.  
“What’s your name buddy?” Sokka gently prodded.  
“Mushi!” the little boy squeaked.  
“Okay, Mushi, nice to meet you,” Sokka greeted.  
“Do you think you can answer a few questions?” Toph added. He nodded at her.  
“Okay,” Toph began, “Where is your mommy or daddy?”  
“Mommy’s at home. Dada’s on his way to pick me up.”  
“That’s great. And do you know their names?” Sokka asked.  
“Mama and dada,” the little boy stated matter-of-factly.  
“Of course,” Toph agreed with him, then nudged him over to Sokka. “Why don’t you and my friend Sokka go to the corner store over there and get a big cup of juice? He’ll keep you safe while I try to find your dad.” The little boy thought about it for a second and then nodded. He grabbed Sokka’s hand and the two walked towards the store. Sokka glanced back at Toph. There was still no expression on her face. She was all business, determined to get Mushi back to his family where hopefully he’d be safe. Sokka sighed. He knew she was bottling all of her pain and fear. He had some of idea of what she must have felt. It could have been Lin in there for spirits’ sakes! He was a mess inside just thinking about it. All of those innocent lives just ended and for what? Some psycho dudebro thinks the world needs to be purged? He wouldn’t stand for it. Sokka would not stop until this ruthless murdering spree with backwards ideologies was ended.

A/N: Sorry about that hiatus. It was the end of the semester and finals week and then it all turned into preparing for Christmas so I got really side tracked and then financial problems began and now I’m back at school and it’s just so hard to find time, but I think I’m managing. Also I got a little sad with the end of Korra, but then I decided to keep the fandom alive and write more fan fiction. I also did not really have much of the story developed, but then bam, I had an epiphany and kinda figured out a shit ton more of where this is going. That being said, since I don’t have a master plan and am just kind of writing, could you guys do me a huge favor and leave some helpful feedback please? I would really appreciate it and it would really help me out with this story a ton. Feel free to even message me on tumblr if you have one. My username is the same there justcallmehermione Thanks so much guys! Keep on keepin’ on, I know the feels you must be going through with the series finally finished.


	4. The Personal Letter

# Chapter 4: The Personal Letter

 

Sokka returned Mushi to his extremely grateful father with the biggest smile on his face. He was so proud of Toph for rescuing him, but at the same time he couldn’t help but to feel an ache somewhere inside him. A pain for all the innocent lives that were lost for what still seems to be no reason whatsoever. He sighed deeply. He had a feeling Toph was feeling the same, but she was in the zone. It was all business now: instructing her officers on cleanup duty, helping to prepare an official statement for the media, and all the other official parts of her job. Once the crowd dispersed around Toph, Sokka approached her.

“Hey Chief,” he began, carefully searching her face for any sort of emotion.

“Hey Sokka,” she sighed.

“So, I’m gonna head to the boat and let them know I’m staying here indefinitely. Do you wanna catch some dinner after?”

“I don’t know. I’m heading back to the station now to fill out some paperwork and to send out the official statement, then after I was just gonna go home and try to get some rest like I wanted to before,” she replied, sounding like she was completely drained of all energy.

“Oh. Okay,” he mumbled, defeated.

“I’ll see you later, Meathead,” she managed a smile before heading back to the car.

Sokka headed towards the docks, hands in his pockets, head hanging low. He felt like he wasn’t doing enough to help Toph or even the people of Republic City. The massacre of innocents was so terrible and he felt almost guilty because he wasn’t there to protect them. He felt like he should be in the city more often, the city he helped to create. It felt like they were all part of a big tribe and he is a warrior, destined to protect everyone at all costs. That’s just silly though, his dad’s voice told him. One warrior is not enough to protect thousands. Sokka knew his reason was right, but that didn’t really change how he felt.

The large ship bound for the South Pole was still docked, some sailors milling about the deck of the ship, waiting to depart. He trudged up the plank and his feet carried him to the captain’s quarters. As he approached the door he heard a feminine giggle, mixed with the loud, fake chuckle of a man’s. Sokka hesitated before knocking. He was an experienced man now, he knew what those sounds meant and in all honesty, he really didn’t want to see the captain in that state. But he wanted to stay in the city and he knew he had to tell the captain now, so he knocked on the door anyway.

He heard some shuffling and then a scruffy voice called out, “Just a minute.”

Sokka stood at the door waiting patiently. Finally, the captain cracked the door a bit and squeezed his muscular frame out of it. His hat was askew on his head and his jacket was buttoned incorrectly. When the captain realized who it was that knocked, he saluted him.

“Good evening, Captain Kaito,” Sokka greeted pleasantly.

“Master Sokka, nice of you to come aboard! Are you ready to depart?” he inquired cheerfully.

“Ah… no… not exactly,” Sokka mumbled.

“What do you mean?” the captain questioned.

“Republic City is in danger. I need to stay here and help out a lot more than I’m needed at the South Pole. Please send my dad my regards and inform him that I will be here indefinitely. I will send him a letter with more details as soon as I can. Have a safe voyage,” Sokka explained with finality. He turned to go before the captain could respond. He heard the captain scratch his head and then say “Okay,” as he walked out of the cabin, across the deck, down the ramp, and back into Republic City.

Now, where to stay? Sokka asked himself. He really didn’t want to stay at Air Temple Island. The lack of meat and monastic lifestyle was not really for him. He loved his sister and her family, but at the same time he knew he couldn’t get distracted. He needed to focus on the case and save as many lives as possible.

What about Toph’s place? a mischievous voice piped up. If you’re living with her you can spend 24/7 on the case, but you know, other, fun things could happen too. The voice suggested. Oh shut up, his dad’s voice stomped out the other. Just go to your sister’s. But if you go to Toph’s there’s meat, if ya know what I mean! The sly voice came back. Sokka shook his head, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. Sokka decided he’d crash at Toph’s until he could find his own apartment. After all, he didn’t want to make Toph feel uncomfortable or anything. So he set off in search of cab that would take him to the edge of the city, near the great big mountains, where Toph’s estate stood.

Thanks to the amazing technology of the Satomobile, Sokka arrived at Toph’s estate as the sky was darkening. The car pulled up to the gates and Sokka felt like he was experiencing deja vu. Toph’s estate in Republic City had almost the exact same gate, only this one was made of metal. The crest of the winged boar glittered in the fading sunlight. The guard acknowledged Sokka and allowed the cab to enter the gates. The car stopped in front of the large cobblestone staircase that lead to a large front porch with a metal door that was an exact copy of the one at the Beifong estate in Gaoling. Sokka paid the driver and gave him a little extra for being a safe driver. The cab drove off as Sokka ascended the stairs. Once in front, he reached for the knocker and waited. Within seconds a maid was standing at the door.

“Can I help you?” she inquired in a squeaky voice.

“Hi, I’m Sokka,” he introduced himself, “I’m one of the chief’s friends. I know she wasn’t expecting me, but I was hoping we could talk.”

“Miss Beifong has asked me not to let in any visitors,” the maid politely declined him.

“Oh,” Sokka shuffled his feet, “I guess I’ll just go to the island then. Please let Toph know I stopped by.”

“But that is so far away and it’s getting very late. There are dangerous people out there, like that monster!” the maid replied, but quickly covered her mouth, realizing she spoke out of turn she began to apologize, “Forgive me. I’ve said too much. Come inside, I’m sure Miss Beifong won’t mind. She talks a lot about you, especially in her sleep…” Sokka blushed at that last comment.

“Masuma!” a disembodied voice yelled, “Who are you talking to?” Sokka could hear footsteps approaching on the stone floor from inside. An older woman’s head poked out the door.

“Ah, hello Maiara,” Sokka greeted the woman whom he had met a while ago. She had been the first servant Toph had hired. She was a kind, motherly old woman, full of wisdom and great cooking skills.

“Good evening Master Sokka,” she bowed deeply, “Please excuse me for a moment.” Then the older woman turned to the younger woman, Masuma and gave her orders to finish dinner preparations.

“Sorry about that,” Maiara apologized, “We hired Masuma about a week ago and she still doesn’t know how to hold her tongue.”

“It’s all right,” Sokka assured her, “You shouldn’t feel like I’m your superior. I’m just a man who grew up in the tundra wasteland of the South Pole.”

“Nonsense,” Maiara argued, “You are basically royalty in your nation!”

Sokka blushed again. Yes it is true that his family had a long history of being chief of the villages of the Southern Water Tribe, but he never felt like a crown prince. No, that was Zuko’s job. He was just the meat and boomerang guy.

“Anyway,” Maiara began, “Please come in. I’m not quite sure where Miss Toph has gone to, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you came in.” A knowing smirk flashed on her lips before she turned to open the door wider to allow Sokka to enter the home.

“Thank you,” he said, “If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to try and find her. We have some important business to discuss.”

“As you wish, sir. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. I’ll be sure to set a place up for you. As for where Miss Toph is, typically after days like this she sits in the sauna for a bit before settling into a parlor to listen to the probending games.”

“Thanks again Maiara,” Sokka said as he set off on his search for Toph. He decided that he would sit in the parlor with the radio and wait for her there. He set off towards the back of the house, leaving the maids and servants towards the front to continue their work with dinner.

Sokka passed a door that was slightly ajar and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a form on its knees, slightly shaking. Sokka paused and pushed the door open more. He noticed it was Toph, holding a small stone tablet in her hands, silently weeping. He approached her cautiously, knowing how she reacts when people catch her in emotional states such as this one.

“Toph,” he spoke quietly so as not to startle her too much, “Toph it’s me, Sokka.” She buried her face in her hands as he moved to kneel down in front of her.

“What’s wrong,” he quietly prodded her, not wanting to push her away. Toph cried silently, making no move to calm down or explain what was going on.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he tried to comfort her with his words. He felt his heart ache at the sight of her like this. Yes Toph was a strong woman whom many people respected for her bravery and wits, and many believed to be stone hearted, but moments like these made Sokka remember she was a real person who did have feelings and a touch of fragility to her. He couldn’t keep himself back, he needed to comfort her in a better way. He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. She accepted his gesture and buried her head into the nape of his neck. He could feel her warm tears that began to drip and spread all over his collarbone. He whispered words of comfort while he held her, rocking her back and forth, gently rubbing her back as she continued to sob into his shirt.

After what felt like an eternity filled with mixed feelings: joy of being to hold Toph so close along with anguish at seeing her in this state, Toph’s sobs slowly morphed into whimpers. She was able to lift her head so Sokka could look into her face. He could see her moist cheeks and red eyes. He reached and wiped at her face with his arm wraps.

“Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?” he gently inquired. She turned her head and pointed to a small stone tablet laying on the floor. Sokka reached to pick it up. The stone was made of hardened clay that had tiny etchings in it. Sokka realized it was a letter addressed to Toph, letters were etched into the clay earth so that Toph was able to read it despite her blindness.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Read it,” she responded, voice hoarse from all the crying. Sokka began to read the letter, his head filling with rage as he got further down the tablet. It read:

 

To our most esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong:

Having a grand old time, are you? I know I am. Those other events are just the beginning of a long war that I will win. This world is filled with too many subhumans, it disgusts me. That is why I have taken it upon myself to start this much needed revolution. Your kind has been ruining the human race for far too long. It’s abominations of the human form like you that need to be purged from our society. People with unnatural abilities as well as those who lack ability do not deserve a place in our society. People like that and their offspring need to be wiped out so we can purify the world and build the utopia we can have once you’re all gone. I look forward to the day I can see the terror in your Lin’s eyes as I end the life behind them. I would say the same about you, but you’re eyes are disgustingly vacant.

Until then,

Jun the Purifier

 

By the end of the letter, Sokka’s eyes burned with white hot rage. How dare he say those things? This is utter nonsense. It’s people like him that need to be purged from society. Sokka was absolutely disgusted. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but he could not filter the words into a correct sentence. He looked down at Toph, the last of her tears sliding down her wet cheeks. His hand went underneath her chin to lift her head up.

“Come on Toph,” he encouraged her, rubbing the tears from under her eyes. He slid his hand up the side of her face and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on the side of her face, gently caressing her cheek while his other arm cradled her body and he pulled her closer to him. And he kissed her then. Their lips gently brushing at first until Toph titled her head slightly up so that it was as if they were slowly melting into one being.

Toph pulled away first, turning her head, whispering, “We can’t.”

Sokka blushed, “What?”

“I’m sorry Sokka,” she tried to reason with him, “I just think it’d be bad if we started something like this right now.”

“But Toph,” he tried to reason with her, but she cut him off with another kiss. His stunned expression quickly melted into one of satisfaction, until she pulled away again, leaving him more confused then ever.

“I’m sorry, again. But listen,” Sokka waited for her to continue, “Jun is going to try and destroy everything I have a deep connection with. I can’t have anything happen to you.”

“But Toph, I’ll be with you every step of the way. I’m always going to be in danger anyway,” he reasoned.

“I know that but, with us being something more, I’d be distracted. I’d put you before the city and Lin, and I just can’t give myself to you body and soul right now.”

Sokka sighed, “I understand. The city needs you more right now.”

“I know it’ll be hard, but just look forward to what may come after,” she smirked at the thought of dating Sokka, being able to know him as a husband knows his wife.

“Well, I guess we’ve danced around our feelings for this long, what’s a few more months?” Sokka joked.

Toph laughed, “Exactly!”

Sokka stood up and reached down to lift Toph to her feet. The two embraced, giving each other one last lingering kiss that was meant to tide one another over until Jun had been taken out. Sokka separated from Toph and announced, “Well, dinner must be ready now. Shall we?” Toph nodded and turned to lead the way to the dining room since Sokka usually got lost in the labyrinth of hallways and rooms in her estate.

“Oh, I almost forgot something,” Sokka remembered.

“What is it?” Toph inquired.

“The reason I came here was that I was hoping…” Sokka got shy. After what they just talked about, she’d probably say no now.

“Spit it out Snoozles,” Toph demanded, her stomach grumbling.

“Is it okay if I stay here for a while? I don’t really have my own place in the city and Katara’s place is a bit crowded… I understand why you’d say no after everything we talked about, so maybe I can start looking for my own place in the morning.”

“Meathead!” Toph yelled, ending is mindless rambling, “You can stay here as long as you’d like. This place is way too big for one person and a handful of servants. You can pick a bedroom on the other side of the estate, to keep us from temptation.” She winked and turned back around to head to dinner.

Sokka followed Toph, head filled with so many mixed emotions. He was finally able to kiss Toph. Something he’s dreamed of for a very long time. And they would be living together! They were practically a couple! But no, they still weren’t. And Toph was right. Dating would be a huge distraction. They need to throw their entire beings into taking down Jun if they both wanted to keep the city safe. The city they had help to found was more important than their feelings. He would just have to wait, yearn for more of what had happened in Toph’s office. Sokka spent the rest of the night with a goofy smile on his face, stuck in thoughts about his potential relationship with Toph.

  
A/N: Please don’t hate me. I always say I’m going to keep up with writing, but I never do. I’m just so busy. I’m at the end of my program at uni and so things are really intense. I do try to write whenever I can, but between work and school there’s not much of it. I hope you like how this story is panning out, I’m pretty happy with it myself. Please stay tuned for a new chapter because it will be posted eventually. Until then please continue to comment, rate, promote, etc. what you love and what you hate about my writing. Happy spring!


End file.
